1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus, and a mounting structure for the radar apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-240838, it is known to mount a radar apparatus on the inner surface of a bumper of a vehicle so as to be covered by the bumper as a cover member.
However, when a radar apparatus is mounted on the inner surface of a bumper, there is possibility that the radar apparatus is damaged by the bumper when the bumper vibrates even slightly, or when the bumper is hit by a stone or the like.
It may occur that the radar apparatus is mounted not on the inner surface of the bumper, but fixed to a certain member located inside a vehicle body so that there is some distance between the radar apparatus and the bumper. However, in this case, since a transmitted radar wave is repeatedly reflected between the bumper and the surface of an antenna device of the radar apparatus, the detection characteristic of the reflected radar wave of the radar apparatus may become unstable, and accordingly, the obstacle detecting capability of the radar apparatus may be unstable.